To determine whether basal and post-prandial amylin levels increase with age, obesity and carbohydrate-enriched diets, circulating amylin levels are increased in individuals at risk for development of type ii diabetes, circulating amylin levels are decreased in individuals at risk for development of type I diabetes, and physical conditioning leads to a reduction in circulating amylin concentration.